Whats Wrong With Me?
by Hana Kirameku
Summary: Berasal dari murid baru, yang berubah menjadi kata 'Daisuki'. No flame please...


Disclaimer: Vocaloid ini milik Yamaha. Raichia Cuma minjem chara nya aja.

**What Wrong With Me?**

**Chapter 1: Murid baru**

**By:**

**Samichi Raichia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warning: Typo dimana-mana, GaJe, ceritanya gak nyambung, kata-katanya gak tepat, dll.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

"Hooaahhhmm…" Luka menguap dan bangun dari tidurnya. Yap! Megurine Luka yang tinggal sendiri di apartemen kecilnya dan bersekolah di Loid High School semenjak ibu dan ayahnya selalu pergi keluar negri. Dan Luka pun memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen kecil yang dekat dengan sekolahnya.

"hmm….. pagi yang cerah" kata Luka sambil membuka jendela kamarnya. Jam menunjukan jam 05.45 pagi. Luka yang melihat jam-berbentuk tuna nya itu- segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah.

"pagi yang menyegarkan untuk pergi kesekolah" Luka tersenyum melihat pantulannya di cermin-yang kelihatan segar-setelah mandi. "sepertinya untuk menghemat waktu, aku akan sarapan dengan roti selai" kata Luka sambil mengoleskan selai ke roti nya. Setelah selesai sarapan, Luka berangkat kesekolah menggunakan kereta.

Setelah beberapa menit di dalam kereta, akhirnya Luka sampai di stasiun kereta. Luka turun dan berjalan ke sekolahnya. Karena sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun kereta.

"Ohayo Luka-chan!" sapa Miku, yang ternyata telah menunggu Luka di gerbang sekolah. Miku adalah teman Luka yang setia satu sekolah bersama Luka dari TK sampai sekarang, SMA.

"Ohayo, Miku-chan" Jawab Luka yang menyadari Miku menunggunya dari tadi

"kata teman-teman, akan ada murid baru. Katanya juga pindahan dari Voca high school yang elit itu lho..!" Miku memberitahukan apa yang ia dengar dari temam-temannya sambil berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah menuju ke kelasnya. Kelas 10F.

"hmm…. Murid baru ya.." Luka terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang ia dengar. Mereka pun sampai ke kelasnya. Luka kaget melihat teman-temannya yang sedang 'berdiskusi' tentang murid baru itu.

"katanya dia tampan lho…"

"katanya dia juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang!"

_"laki-laki ya?" _batin Luka.

Tiba-tiba, Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei pun datang ke kelasnya.

"mungkin kalian telah mendengar banyak cerita tentang murid baru. Dan, benar! Akan ada murid baru hari ini. Dia pindahan dari Voca high school. Silahkan masuk, Kamui-san" jelas Hiyama-sensei

Seorang murid laki-laki pun masuk ke kelas dengan gaya yang menurut teman-temannya Luka itu _cool_. Dia tinggi, berambut panjang berwarna ungu yang di ikat pony tail.

"nah, ini dia murid barunya. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri" Hiyama-sensei mempersilahkan murid baru itu-yang dipanggil Kamui tadi untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Kamui Gakupo, _yoroshiku_"Kata murid baru-yang bernama Kamui Gakupo itu sambil menunduk memberi salam

"ada yang mau ditanyakan tentang Kamui-san?" tanya Hiyama-sensei

"tanggal lahirnya kapan?"

"masih single gak?"

"hobby nya apa?"

Dan lain sebagainya. Luka tidak begitu tertarik untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Menurut dia, dia lebih baik mendengarkan.

"hmm….. sepertinya ada bangku kosong di samping Luka-san" kata Hiyama-sensei sambil menunjuk ke bangku sebelah Luka. Gakupo pun duduk di samping Luka.

"Megurine Luka kan? Kamui Gakupo. Dozoyoroshiku" kata Gakupo sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luka

_"Dia tahu darimana?" _batin Luka. "Luka Megurine, dozoyoroshiku" kata Luka sambil membalas jabatan tangan Gakupo.

.

.

.

Waktunya istirahat. Karena murid kelas 10F telah belajar 3 mata pelajaran. Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, dan Seni Budaya.

"oh ya, Luka-san. Sebaiknya kau mengajak Kamui-san untuk berkeliling sekolah" saran Hiyama-sensei yang meliha Luka berjalan keluar kelas

"Ha`i" kata Luka sambil menunduk member salam. Tiba-tiba, muncul Gakupo dari belakang.

"apakah Hiyama-sensei menyuruhmu untuk mengantarkan ku berkeliling, Megurine-san?" Tanya Gakupo yang membuat lamunan Luka-tentang tuna buyar.

"ehh-ohh-mm….. iya Kamui-san. Tolong panggil aku Luka. Megurine adalah nama keluarga ku" kata Luka-kaget karena Gakupo tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang

"ohh…. Ok. Tolong jangan panggil aku Kamui. Itu juga nama keluarga ku. Cukup dengan Gakupo" Kata Gakupo

Mereka pun berkeliling sekolah. Dari kelas 10A sampai 10M, kelas 11A sampai 11J, kelas 12A sampai 12L, kantin, lapangan, ruangan OSIS, ruangan ekskul, dll. Selama di perjalanan, ternyata Gakupo terus memegangi tangannya Luka.

"wahh….. Luka ternyata berpacaran dengan murid baru itu!"

"Hei lihat, ada Luka bersama seorang cowok"

Luka pun kesal mendengar perkataan orang-orang yang melihat Gakupo menggandeng tangannya.

"Gakupo-san, tolong lepas tanganku! Malu nih diliatin banyak orang. Emang kenapa sih? Pake pegangan tangan segala?" Tanya Luka yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah Gakupo

"takut kesasar tahu! Kalau aku kesasar, siapa yang tanggung jawab?" Gakupo membela dirinya sambil terus memegangi tangannya Luka.

"hhaaaahh…" Luka hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah berkelling, mereka pun segera ke kantin karena waktu istirahat tinggal 10 menit lagi. Setelah Luka memastikan Gakupo hafal jalan-jalan yang berada di Loid High School, Luka pun meninggalkan Gakupo sendiri di lorong.

"eehh….. kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Gakupo panik

"mau ke kantin" jawab Luka sambil berjalan meninggalkan Gakupo

"Mau apa ke kantin?" Tanya Gakupo semakin panik

"Mau beli makan. Aku lapar. Lagian kamu juga sudah hafal kan jalan-jalan di sekolah ini?" Kata Luka yang semakin jauh dari Gakupo

Karena takut tersasar, Gakupo memutuskan untuk mengejar Luka dan Mencegahnya untuk berjalan duluan ke kantin

"Tunggu….." Kata Gakupo langsung berlari mengejar Luka dan memegangi tangannya

"…eehh….." kata Luka yang bersuara sangat pelan yang mungkin tidak terdengar oleh Gakupo. Perlahan-lahan, wajah Luka memerah! Dia malu! Baru pertama kali ada laki-laki yang menggenggam tangannya sekuat ini. Mereka pun terdiam selama beberapa detik. Setelah menyadarinya, Gakupo langsung melepaskan genggamannya. "gomen. Aku panik tadi" Gakupo menunduk karena menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"eee… ti… tidak apa-apa. Ya udah yuk! Kita ke kantin!" ajak Luka untuk mengubah suasana canggung tadi

_ "kenapa tanganku ini?" _Batin Gakupo sambil memerhatikan tangannya. Mereka pun pergi ke kantin dan membeli beberapa makanan. Gakupo selalu mengikuti Luka karena Gakupo hanya baru mengenal Luka dan Hiyama-sensei saja.

Setelah membeli beberapa makanan, Luka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas. Dan Gakupo pun selalu mengikutinya.

"wahh….. akrab sekali Luka-san! Siapa ini?" Tanya Kaito yang melihat Luka dengan seseorang laki-laki berjalan menuju kelas.

"Ini Kamui Gakupo. Dia murid baru di kelasku" kata Luka dengan cuek

"ohh….. dikirain siapa" kata Kaito sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Shion Kaito. Yoroshiku" kata Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Kamui Gakupo" kata Gakupo dan menerima jabatan tangannya Kaito

"sepertinya kau sudah punya teman, jadi kau tak usah mengikuti ku lagi. Ok? Kelas kita berada di sebelah kelas Kaito" Jelas Luka yang kelihatannya merasa lega karena Gakupo tidak akan mengikutinya lagi.

"hmm….." Gakupo berfikir sebentar. Sepertinya Luka benar

"kalau begitu, aku tinggal ya. Gakupo-san" kata Luka sambil berjalan pergi

"ehh….. Luka-san!" Kata Gakupo yang ingat ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"ada apa?" Luka pun membalikan badannya

"Arigatou"

"eehh….. y…. ya. Douita" kata Luka. Wajah Luka memerah lagi! Luka pun berjalan meninggalkan Gakupo bersama Kaito. _"ada apa dengan ku hari ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menatap matanya? Kenapa jika aku menatap matanya, rasa nya jadi berdebar-debar dan muka ku terasa panas?" _Tanya Luka pada dirinya sendiri.

Kaito yang mengamati ekspresi Luka dari tadi, merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"hmm….. sepertinya Luka-san menyukai mu" Kata Kaito menyimpulkan apa yang ia amati tadi

"e…eh…." Gakupo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wajah nya pun memerah.

"Tuh kan! Muka kamu jadi seperti tomat matang. Hahaha….." Kaito tertawa melihat wajah teman barunya itu yang terlihat merah.

"Isshh…." Gakupo hanya bisa pasrah dengan teman baru nya ini. Beberapa menit kemudian, bel masuk pun terdengar.

"Yosh! Aku masuk dulu ya ke kelas" kata Kaito meniggalkan Gakupo dan masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ha`i" Gakupo pun masuk ke kelasnya. Di kelas, suasananya ramai sekali, seperti sedang ada diskon di mall.

"Luka-chan! Kemana aja sih? Aku sama Rin nyariin tahu!" kata Miku yang melihat Luka baru akan duduk di bangkunya

"aku habis mengantarkan Gakupo-san keliling sekolah" kata Luka sambil membuka buku novel.

"ekhemm….. ekhemm…. Aduh tenggorokan aku gatal" kata Miku dengan wajah usilnya

"ih…. Apaan sih Miku" kata Luka yang jengkel melihat tinkah laku sahabatnya dan menutup mukanya dengan novel yang ia baca. Sebenarnya novel itu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin panas dan merah.

Seketika itu juga semua murid langsung menutup mulutnya karena Hiyama-sensei telah datang.

_"sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu"_ tebak Luka

"maaf sebelumnya, tapi karena ada rapat, kegiatan belajar di cukupkan sampai disini dulu" kata Hiyama-sensei.

"yeeeee…" itulah yang Luka dengar dari teman-temannya

"Luka-chan, kita ke café yuk! Bareng sama Meiko. Rin dan Len juga ikut" tawar Miku

"boleh" Luka tertarik untuk pergi ke café. _"untuk apa juga aku dirumah. Aku tidak memiliki kesibukan lain"_

"Rin-nee chan. Boleh kan aku ajak Gakupo. Masa` aku sendirian laki-lakinya" kata Len dengan wajah memelas. Luka yang mendengar kata 'Gakupo' langsung kaget entah kenapa.

"ma….. ma… u mau ajak Gakupo-san ya?" Tanya Luka gugup

"tidak apa-apa kan? Tapi kalau aku mengganggu sebaiknya aku pulang" Kata Gakupo

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Luka-san?" Tanya Meiko

"Oh, ya. Silahkan saja" Luka mempersilahkan. Walaupun di dalam hatinya dia merasa ada yang 'aneh'

Merekapun berjalan dari sekolah menuju café. Karena berjalan di trotoar, mereka harus berdua-dua berjalannya. Miku dengan Meiko, Rin dengan Len, dan Luka dengan Gakupo. Awalnya, Gakupo merasa canggung untuk mengawali pembicaraan. Tapi dia memberanikan diri.

"mmm…. Luka-san…" Gakupo memulai pembicaraan

"ada apa?" Tanya Luka sambil menunduk

"Kenapa menunduk? Kamu sakit?" Gakupo terlihat khawatir

"ahh…. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok" akhirnya Luka memberaikan diri untuk menatap matanya

"Muka mu, me…. Merah" kata Gakupo grogi. Ternyata Gakupo juga wajahnya memerah melihat Luka seperti itu. Menyadari bahwa Luka sedang 'berdua-an' di belakang, Rin menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat kondisi mereka.

"hei, hei Len! Lihat mereka berdua! Kok mukanya merah ya?" Rin berbisik kepada Len sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Len

"hmm….. kenapa ya? Gak saling tatap lagi. Mencurigakan….." kata Len sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya

"apa jangan-jangan, mereka….. _kissu…?" _kata Rin. Dan saat mengucapkan kata _kissu, _Rin berbisik sangat pelan sekali. Miku pun mendengar perkataan Rin.

_"Luka dan Gakupo…. Kissu?" _batin Miku. "hah?!" Miku kaget sehingga semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Miku.

"ada apa, Miku-chan?" Tanya Meiko

"ano….. itu….. Luka…. Gakupo… _Kissu"_ kata Miku tergagap-gagap

"HAH?!" Luka, Gakupo, Rin, Len, dan Meiko langsung menoleh kea rah Miku.

"t…. ta…. Tahu da…. dari mana Miku-chan?" Tanya Luka dengan hati-hati

"Aku dengar dari Rin, di belakang" Jawab Miku sambil menunjuk ke arah Rin

"Aku tadi kan nanya ke Len, kenapa kalian berdua mukanya merah. Terus, aku pikir kalian…." Kata Rin sambil menunduk

"ohh….. nggak kok, kita gak papa" kata Gakupo yang medengar penjelasan Rin tadi "tadi kami Cuma… Cuma…" kata Gakupo terputus-putus karena tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana.

"tak apa. tak usah di jelaskan" kata Meiko. "yuk jalan lagi!"

Mereka pun kembali jalan. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di 'Lucky Café'. Café itu di cat warna oranye, kuning, dan putih. Di dinding dan pintu masuknya, ada stiker emoticons smile.

"wahh….. apakah mereka tahu kita akan datang kesini Len? Aku baru pertama kali kesini. Warnanya oranye dan kuning lagi. Aku suka" kata Rin dengan takjub melihat café 'oranye kuning' itu.

"iya….. sepertinya mereka tahu selera dan kedatangan kita, nee chan" kata Len. Mereka pun masuk kedalam. Di dalamnya juga sangat bagus. Ada stiker emoticons lagi.

"mau duduk dimanaa nih?" kata Meiko bersemangat

"kita sewa sama tempat karaoke nya aja" usul Miku. Tiba-tiba, Kaito datang.

"hei! Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Kaito

"sedang main-main aja" Kata Luka

"ada Gakupo juga ya…" Kata Kaito melihat Gakupo yang ada di antara Len dan Luka.

"iya…. Hehehe….. lagian ngapain juga diam di apartemen" Kata Gakupo

_"hah?! Dia tinggal di apartemen?"_ Batin Luka setelah mendengar kata apartemen.

"hmm….. nemenin Luka-san ya? Hahaha….." Kata Kaito dengan 'ketawa' khasnya.

"heehhh….. aku tuh nemenin Len-san tahu!" kata Gakupo sambil mendorong badan Kaito.

"tapi mungkin ada maksud lainnya juga. Hahaha….." Kata Len sambil ikut tertawa.

"hheeehh….. Len, Kaito! Dia berkata yang sebenarnya tahu!" kata Luka membela Gakupo. Mereka berdua pun diam. Dan akhirnya mereka menyewa sebuah ruang karaoke untuk 7 orang.

"wahh…." Kata Gakupo terkagum-kagum

"ada AC nya!" kata Rin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk AC yang ada di sudut ruangan. Di dalamnya juga ada Sofa untuk 8 orang, sebuah meja, 2 mic, remote AC, remote TV, 1 TV LCD berlayar besar, daftar lagu dan daftar makanan dan minuman.

"aku duluan ya yang nyanyi" kata Rin sambil merebut mic yang ada di meja. Dia langsung mengambil buku daftar lagu dan memilih lagu 'Just Give Me a Reason'.

"Sama aku ya duetnya nee chan" kata len sambil mengambil mic yang satu lagi.

"ok!" kata Rin meng-ok-kan. Merekapun bernyanyi ria. Sedangkan yang lain memesan makanan.

"aku ice cream ya! Paper mint" kata Kaito

"Aku milk shake aja. Strawberry ya!" pesan Luka

"aku juga milk shake. Rasa coklat aja" kata Gakupo

"Aku ice cream juga ya! Vanilla" Kata Miku melihat yang lain sudah memesan

"aku sa…."

"jangan! Nanti kita susah membawa kamu pulang kalau kamu dalam keadaan mabuk!" kata Miku mencegah. Awalnya Meiko mau memesan sake, tapi karena Miku memotong perkataan dan mencegahnya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memesan pain cake.

"ok. Aku pain cake" kata Meiko mengurungkan niatnya

"~just give me jus jeruk~" Rin memesan sambil menyanyi.

"aku ice cream pisang" kata Len saat dia tidak menyanyi bagiannya. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah memesan, sang pelayan pun pergi keluar ruangan.

"aku udah selesai nih! Nyanyi bareng-bareng yuk!" kata Rin yang telah selesai menyanyi dan menyimpan kembali mic yang ia pakai. Begitu juga Len.

"ayo! Sambil menunggu pesanan datang!" kata Miku dengan semangat karena bosan menunggu pesanannya.

"lagu apa?" Tanya Meiko

"lagu 'We Are Young' aja!" usul Len

"SETUJU!" semua bersorak.

_~Tonight~_

_~We are young~_

_~So let set the world on fire~_

_~We can burn brighter~_

_~Than the sun~_

Mereka menyanyikan lagu itu dengan semangat. Walaupun 1 mic untuk 3-4 orang, tapi mereka tetap semangat. Apalagi Kaito

"we can burn brighter~" suara Kaito melengking tinggi. Yang lain hanya bisa pasrah dan diam karena mereka sangat menikmati lagu nya. Setelah selesai menyanyi, mereka pun merebahkan diri di sofa. Pelayan pun datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"hmm….. enak…." Kata Len sambil memakan ice cream pisangnya itu.

"iya ya. Apalagi jus jeruk nya" tambah Rin. Mereka pun menghabiskan pesanan mereka, membayar, lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kalau dari café, rumah Kaito dekat. Tinggal lurus, belok kanan. Rumah Kaito lah yang paling ujung. Rumah Meiko bertetangga dengan rumah Kaito. Kalau Rin & Len tinggal naik taksi. Kalau rumah Miku, sama kayak Luka dan Gakupo. Naik kereta dulu. Nanti di per-empatan baru belok kiri. Kalau Luka lurus. Karena Gakupo mau beli buku dulu, maka dia berbelok ke kanan.

"sampai disini dulu ya, Luka-san, Gakupo-san. Sayonara….." kata Miku sambil berbelok kearah kiri.

"Sayonara…." Ucap Luka dan Gakupo bersamaan. Setelah beberapa detik kepergian Miku, suasana menjadi hening. Luka pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"apa kau akan pulang kerumah? Gakupo-san?"

"sepertinya tidak. Aku akan membeli beberapa buku di toko buku itu" kata Gakupo sambil menunjuk ke toko buku yang di maksud

"ohh….. kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya, Gakupo-san" kata Luka

"ya silahkan. Sayonara….." kata Gakupo

"sayonara….." Kata Luka sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya. Sementara Gakupo berjalan ke toko buku.

_"ada apa denganku ini? Untuk apa aku ke toko buku? Aku kan tidak harus membeli buku hari ini? Apa aku malu? Aku malu bila bersama Luka? Oh tidak…" _Gakupo berfikir setelah apa yang terjadi. Dia pun berbalik dan berjalan pulang. _"Bakamui…"_ Gakupo bergumam sendiri di jalan.

Di tempat lain, ada yang berfikiran sama dengan Gakupo. Yap! Luka sedang merenungi apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"hhhaaahhh…" Luka menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur sambil memeluk boneka tuna dan Tako miliknya. _"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengannya?"_

Tak terasa, malam pun tiba. Saat Luka sedang menonton TV, ada yang mengetuk pintunya.

_Tok tok tok….._

"siapa?" kata Luka sambil tidak beranjak dari sofanya

"_tetangga baru. Di apartemen sebelah…"_

"oh ya, seben…" saat Luka membuka pintu, Luka terkejut siapa tetangga barunya ini.

"Luka… san"

"Gaku…. Po-san…." Kata Luka tidak percaya. _"apa?! Tetangga baru ku ini Gakupo?!"_

"maaf telah mengganggumu" kata Gakupo kembali ke apartemennya

"Tunggu!" Luka menarik tangan Gakupo.

"ada apa?" Tanya Gakupo tanpa melepaskan genggaman Luka

"mmm…. Mau berkunjung? Silahkan masuk…"kata Luka mempersilahkan

"arigatou…"

Gakupo pun masuk ke apartemennya Luka. Dia pun tadi sekilas melihat kamarnya. _"penuh dengan Tuna dan Tako"_ pikir Gakupo

Gakupo pun duduk. Saat Luka hendak duduk di samping Gakupo, ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba…..

"KYAAAA….!" Luka terkejut karena tiba-tiba mati lampu

"eehh…. Luka-san?" Gakupo juga terkejut karena ada yang memeluknya saat itu. "bisa kah kau lepaskan aku?" Tanya Gakupo

"jangan tinggalkan aku…." Kata Luka yang semakin keras pelukannya.

"bagaimana jika kita keluar apartemen?" Tanya Gakupo sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Luka

"ayo…." Kata Luka yang masih memeluk Gakupo. Mereka pun berjalan mencari pintu keluar. Tapi karena Luka memeluk Gakupo, ia kesulitan untuk bergerak. Tapi, ia juga tidak tega jika menyuruh Luka untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"ahh….. ini dia!" Gakupo akhirnya menemukan pintu keluarnya. Dan saat membukanya...

.

.

.

semuanya mati lampu! Ya terpaksa, Gakupo harus pergi keluar untuk makan malam. Dia pun mengajak Luka untuk makan malam di luar.

"mau keluar? Untuk… ma…. Makan m…. malam?" Gakupo malu untuk menanyakan nya. _"seperti mau kencan saja!"_ begitulah yang ada ddi dalam pikiran Gakupo saat ini.

"Boleh…" jawab Luka sambil tersenyum malu

Mera pun berjalan keluar dari apartemen. Jalan raya sangat ramai. Ya, mungkin, karena hari-hari terakhir liburan dan masuk sekolah, jadi ramai jalanannya. Di selama perjalanan, Gakupo dan Luka tidak menyadari bahwa Luka masih memeluk Gakupo! Dan suatu ketika…..

"kyaaa! Luka-san, Gakup-san! Mesra banget sih! Pacaran ya?" Tiba-tiba mereka bertemu Rin yang lagi jalan-jalan sama Len cari makanan karena orang tua mereka sedang berada di luar rumah.

Gakupo dan Luka langsung saling pandang, lalu memalingkan muka. Dan Luka pun baru menyadari, bahwa dia dari tadi memeluk Gakupo semenjak insiden mati lampu itu.

"a… aku tidak bermesraan dengan Gakupo! Tadi hanya sebuah kecelakaan!" Kata Luka membela dirinya sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena malu dan mukanya mulai memerah dan terasa panas. Luka pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"ya… tadi hanya sebuah kecelakaan!" bela Gakupo karena dia tidak mau Rin/Len menyebar gosip tak jelas di sekolah.

"Hmm…"

"Benar! Aku tidak bohong!" kata Gakupo

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Kita makan yuk!" ajak Len

Mereka pun hanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka selalu mengikuti kemanapun Rin dan Len pergi. Dan tiba-tiba mereka berhenti di depan restaurant 'Tako and Tuna' begitulah nama yang terpampang di depan pintu restaurant tersebut.

"wahh…." Luka tampak senang di ajak ke restaurant yang menyediakan makanan kesukaannya tersebut. Mereka pun masuk kedalam dan memesan beberapa makanan.

Luka lah yang paling bersemangat memakan tako dan tunanya itu. Sampai-sampai kecap yang seharusnya ada di tubuh tuna, kini pindah ke pipi Luka.

"hihihi….. kamu Lucu!" kata Gakupo sambil menyembunyikan suara tertawanya karena takut Luka 'sakit hati'.

"apaan sih kamu!" kata Luka sambil cemberut

"nggak kok, nggak apa-apa. Sini aku bersihin!" kata Gakupo sambil mengambil tisu dan membersihkan kecap yang ada di pipi Luka. _"Gakupo ngapain sih?" _batin Luka sambil menahan mukanya yang panas itu.

"ciee….." Rin dan Len hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat 'kemesraan' kedua temannya ini.

Meyadari wajah Luka memerah, dan hatinya juga berdebar-debar. Dia berhenti mebersihkan kecap yang ada di pipi Luka dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"kok berhenti sih? Hahaha….." Tawa Len seketika meledak

"…" Gakup otidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena dia malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Len tadi.

"pulang yuk! Kasihan Luka dan Gakupo. Hehehe….." Kata Rin. Mereka keluar dari restaurant dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"sayonara, sampai ketemu di sekolah…." Kata Rin lalu menutup kaca mobil taksi.

"ya…. Sayonara….." kata Luka sambil melambaikan tangan melihat mobil taksi yang menjauh.

"ayo, Luka-san, kita pulang" kata Gakupo sambil menarik tangan Luka

"ano….. to…. tolong lepaskan tanganku" kata Luka sambil menoleh kea rah lain.

"oh ya, aku lupa" kata Gakupo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merekapun berjalan dari restaurant itu menuju apartemen.

"Gakupo-san, a…. a… rigatou" kata Luka sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum. Dia terpaksa karena malu. Jadi dia tidak bisa lama-lama untuk tersenyum

"eh… oh…. Y.. ya. Ya, douita" kata Gakupo sambil membalas senyumannya

Melihat Gakupo tersenyum, Luka pun tersenyum kembali dan masuk ke apartemennya.

"hhaaahh…. hari yang aneh….. akankah besok seperti ini lagi?" Luka merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan memeluk boneka tuna kesayangannya. Dia meresa, matanya ada yang membebani nya untuk tertutup. Luka pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

"hmm… manis ya…." Kata Gakupo sambil membayangkan senyuman Luka. "Kireina Luka….." Gakupo menyebut-nyebut nama Luka dan kata 'kireina' lalu tertidur.

~BERSAMBUNG~

Haahhh… akhirnya beres juga chapter 1. Maaf kalau banyak virus typo dimana-mana, ceritanya kurang menarik, kepanjangan/kependekan, romancenya gak kerasa, dll.

Next or delete?

Di tunggu review nya


End file.
